Detention Forever
by karenlol
Summary: Austin and Ally are the best of friends. But when Austin kisses Ally, he changes. Austin changes into someone different, Ally doesn't know why. His personality, his body image, all changed. OOC. ***ON HOLD***
1. January 2

**Detention Forever**

**_"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?!" she asked._**

**_"I'm still the same Austin, just cooler." I leaned against the car._**

**_"No, no, no! You are not the same. Ever since the day you kissed me, I was so happy! But you, you changed into this, this superstar!"_**

**_"Whatever." I started walking away._**

**_You don't get it, do you!? No, because you don't get how much it hurts to be hurt, alone, with no one to lean on! You're Austin Moon, the baddest boy in school!" I scoffed. "I do." she looked at me, teary eyed, walking to catch up with me._**

**_"Well then, Mr. Moon, Mr. Pop Icon, how much does it hurt to get your heart ripped out by a teenage boy?" I was silent._**

**_I couldn't tell her how much I loved her._**

**_"Well, I'm going inside. Thanks for nothing, Austin."_**

* * *

**-TWO WEEKS EARLIER-**

Austin's POV:

"Hey." I made Ally jump. "Austin! You're back, I missed you! How was your trip to Wisconsin?" she hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Well, my grandmother got sick, so I don't know about well." I joked. "Really? Your nana is sick? Tell her Ally said hi and I hope that she gets better." Ally sounded concerned.

"Oh, I have something for you, Als." I got out a gold necklace and put it around her neck. "Austin, that's beautiful. Thank you so much. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten for me. How much did it cost?"

"Around a hundred bucks." she hit me playfully. "Dude! That much money? I didn't get you anything. I owe you something." I heard her say. "Nah, you don't owe me a thing. Just your friendship is enough for me." she smiled.

"Austin seriously, thank you." she closed her locker and walked down the hall with me. "You know I admire you." I said.

"Wanna go to my house after school?" I said, poking her continuously. "I wish I could, but I have piano lessons and I have to do homework." I sighed. I have to annoy her like I used to do. "Awwwwww, pleaseee? I loveee youuuu, I loveee youuuuuuu. Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" I begged.

"Alright, alright. I'll work on my homework during lunch and I'll work something out with my grandparents." Ally lived with her grandparents since her parents died.

I was there for her through everything. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to class. See you later, Austy." she roughed my hair as she went to class.

I have to go to History now. I went to class after Ally went to her class, and sat down.

"Today I will assign partners for the 7, 500 word history paper. Any questions or objections?" I waited.

"I will take attendance. Where's Dylan Parker?" I shrugged. "Looks like we only one student absent." Mr. Goldenburg said.

"The partners for this assignment are: Dylan Parker and Mackenzie Truse, Sahara Maky and Danielle MapleTree, Austin Moon and Mackie Dawson."

I got Mackie?! She is so cute. Mackie is Ally's big sister.

I got out of schoolat 3:15 p.m., and I was barricaded by a posse of girls. What the heck? "Hey Moon, why you hang out with Dawson?" Diana, a girl in my third period class, asked, chewing her gum.

"Ummm, excuse me?" I shyly asked, uncomfortably.

"That Dawson girl is so annoying. Wouldn't you rather hang out with us than with that geek?" Kathryn, a girl in my eighth period class asked, snickering and getting uncomfortably close to me.

"'Dawson' is not a freak, she's the coolest girl I know. Ally Dawson is my best friend, you shouldn't judge her." I spoke loud and clear.

"Ooh, sounds like Austin has a crush on Dawson!" Lauren snickered.

"Why would you care if I had a crush on her? It's not even your business. What goes on between me and her is personal." I spoke.

"On the contrary, Moon. We would care because snooping around is our way of spreading admiration to people like you." Lauren smirked.

"I don't talk to people like you." I said, walking away. "Fine,"

"But at least tell us one thing," Lauren said, running to catch up to me.

"Do you like her?"

Ally's POV:

I came around the corner, seeing Austin with three girls surrounding him. I cupped my ears to listen to what they were saying.

"'Dawson' is not a freak, she's the coolest girl I know. Ally Dawson is my best friend, you shouldn't judge her."

"Ooh, sounds like Austin has a crush on Dawson!"

"Why would you care if I had a crush on her? It's not even your business. What goes on between me and her is personal."

"On the contrary, Moon. We would care because snooping around is our way of spreading admiration to people like you."

"I don't talk to people like you." Austin was walking away.

"Fine," a girl, scooting to keep up with him. "But at least tell us one thing,"

"Do you like her?" Austin looked frozen.

"I, uh, well, I... Um, sure, in some way." he stuttered. I smiled to myself. "I knew it! Listen people, AUSTIN MOON LIKES ALLY DAWSON!"

"SHUT UP, Lauren! What the fuck?" I gasped, I had never heard Austin cuss before. I stepped out. "You like me, Austin?" I ask a stunned Austin.

"Uh, I, uh... No!" he was lying and blushing.

"Austin, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have the slightest feelings for me." I dared him.

"Fine," he looked up to me. "I love hanging out with you and every day for me is a rush. Everything's perfect when you're around. But I don't wanna date you." I was sad. "Why not?" I looked down. He lifted my chin up, and told me something. "It's not you. But I just don't wanna ruin our relationship if we ever break up." he told me.

"I guess." I fiddled with my fingers. "So did you call your grandparents, and tell them you're coming to mine?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence between us. "Yeah, I did." he smiled, but I didn't. "What's wrong? You're not still hung up on the 'liking you' thing, right?" he asked, us walking away from the school district.

"Nah, nah. How much of a big deal for me to feel sad for someone who likes me but does not want to go out with me?" I asked sarcastically. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't think we can date just yet. Besides I need my space, I'm a guy." he spoke.

"Oh, oh, so you wouldn't get jealous if I had a guy?" I asked. "Well, it actually depends. If the guy is cute, I would occasionally get jealous." Austin sighed.

"Would you be jealous if I got a girl?" he asked, flipping his luscious hair the other way. "Sure." I said. "Sure? What's that supposed to mean?" he laughed with me, bumping into me. "Hey, there's your house." I said, pointing to his red, tiny house.

We ran into his house, throwing our bags on the ground. "Welcome home, Austin. Hi Ally, are you hungry?" Austin's dad asked. "Um, I'm not that hungry. Thanks for asking, Mr. Moon." I said, smiling. "Tell me if you are. Mrs. Moon is cooking chicken soup." he told us.

"We're fine." Austin told him. Austin ran upstairs, and signaled me to go with him.

We went upstairs. To the best of my ability, I'll describe Austin's room.

His room was a vivid blue, the bed next to the master window, guitar next to his bed, TV on the stand that was far away from his bed.

I laid down on his bed, belly down. "Hey, do you have any projects this week?" I asked. "Why do you ask?" he rudely exclaimed.

"Excuse me, I'm just asking a question here. Why are you being so rude all of a sudden?" I looked at him with my big brown eyes.

"Why are you so annoying?" he wouldn't look at me.

"I really don't appreciate your attitude." I got up and walked toward him. "Austin, tell me what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong! God, can't you just leave me alone?!" he exclaimed. "Austin, I thought we were friends." I said.

"You thought wrong." I heard him say. "Well, if you really feel that way, maybe we shouldn't be best friends." I sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't." he whispered. I sighed again. I opened his fist, and gave him his gift to me. "Here, take it." I held my tears. "Goodbye Austin." I closed the door behind me and ran downstairs.

"Thank you for everything, Mister and Missus Moon. I gotta go home to my grandparents." I was about to leave when Mrs. Moon stopped me.

"Hey Ally, bring this chicken soup home to your grandparents. Tell them that I said hi." I received the chicken soup and began walking home.

Why was Austin acting so weird?

* * *

**I wanted to make Austin super obnoxious but since this is the first chapter, I thought why not make them friends? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. January 3

**Chapter Two**

**_"Austin, Austin! AUSTIN!" Ally screamed. "What?!" she grasped my hand. _**

**_"For the first time in forever, (A/N: see what I did there? Frozen reference!) just fucking listen to me!" Ally maimed. I turned around. _**

**_"What?" I murmured. "Look at me, Austin." I looked at her. "Why are you acting this way?" she asked softly._**

**_"I can't tell you." I spoke. "Why not?" she asked. "You wouldn't understand!" I yelled. _**

**_"What wouldn't I understand?" she asked, pouting. "That you have feelings for me?! That your parents got divorced?!" she shouted._**

**_I went up to her, and pulled her into my face. I kissed her for the first time. _**

**_This time it was a real kiss._**

* * *

Narrator's POV:

As Ally was walking home, she wondered why Austin was acting peculiar. Was it because she ticked him off or was it because Austin was in one of his moods again?

"Austin, call me back if you can. I'm so sorry if I pissed you off or something like that." Ally left a voicemail with a sincere and soft voice. Ally opened the front door with her spare key she kept in her bag.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" she spoke.

On the other hand, Austin was in trouble.

He laid on the bed, curdled into his thoughts about Ally._ Ally, Ally, Ally,_ was all he could think about.

How he wanted to plant a real kiss on those pink, plump, soft lips. A real kiss, not a fake one with no emotions into it.

Austin remembered how they kissed in the third grade with the help of Bobby Apperman and Truth or Dare.

Austin's POV:

Why is everything so difficult? I wish she was mine. I just wish things were different. I fell asleep a moment after.

I woke up to "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato. _"The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love." _

I groaned and turned off my radio. I dressed in my usual stuff but with a black leather jacket. I was in a slump, you can blame me. I grabbed my phone, and rushed downstairs.

"Hey son." my dad spoke, carrying around his morning coffee. "Morning." I grumbled. "Did you do your homework?" my mom asked, preparing bacon on the stove. "Yeah, I did." I received a kiss on my forehead from my mom. It wasn't the kiss I was looking for though. "Love ya." my mom said.

"I love you too." I fake smiled. "Orange juice or milk?" my mom asked. "I'm feeling orange." I laughed. My mother poured orange juice in my cup. "Here's breakfast!" my dad passed plates of food around the table. I ate my food and went to school.

Lauren came to play, yay. Note the sarcasm. "Where's your little playmate?" she snickered.

I've decided to play along. "I'm apparently looking at her." I snapped. She rolled her eyes. "You serious?"

I smirked. "Very...?" she put her hand on her hip. "I like your style, Moon." she said. "You wanna come to my party tonight?" she asked.

"Sure." I walked to math class after. "Hey Ally." I said. "Uh, hi?" Ally cluelessly stated.

"Take your seats, adolescents." Mrs. Qumran said. "Now I will assign partners for a fifteen minute warmup activity."

"Jade GhostBaum and Frances Kimoler, Kimmy Huerta and Roddy Sty, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon, Bobby Apperman and Justine Harts."

I knew it. I sat down next to Ally and we worked on the warmup. "Austin, I'm very sorry." sorry? Sorry for what?

"Sorry about what?" I replied. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

After school, I went outside. "Austin." Ally said. "What?" I directly looked at her.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" she asked. "Yeah, a full-on party." I replied. "Can I come with you?" of course. "Sure, it's at Lauren's." I mingled.

**-TONIGHT- **

Ally's POV:

I bought a pretty outfit for tonight. My outfit, tight jeans, high heels, and a small white strapless shirt.

I went to the party and got many looks from guys. "Ally." Austin was there.

"Hey." I replied. "Wanna go grab a drink?" He asked softly. "Sure, as long as there's no alcohol." I reassured him.

"Oh, don't worry." he smirked. I walked over the punch table, and picked up a cup of punch. The whole thing reeked of booze. I drank it anyway, the whole cup.

"WHO'S READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?!" a girl, who's clearly drunk, shouted.

The crowd shouted. Austin got up and shouted. "THAT GIRL OVER THERE," he pointed at me.

"IS SINGLE, SO HAVE SOME FUN WITH HER!" what the fuck?! "AUSTIN," I signaled him to come here. "What?" he asked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" I ask. He was really intoxicated.

"What? Loosen up." he swayed back and forth.

Austin's POV:

"C'mon Austin, I wanna go home." she took my hand and dragged me out the door even though it was raining.

"Austin, I don't appreciate your outburst today. Austin, please listen to me. PLEASE! I need you right now."

"I need you too." I whispered. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." I replied.

If she thinks I'm gonna pay attention to her, she's crazy. I'm just gonna do my own thing. "Hey Lauren." I said, flirtatiously.

"Austin, Austin! AUSTIN!" Ally screamed. "What?!" she grasped my hand.

"For the first time in forever, just fucking listen to me!" Ally maimed. I turned around.

"What?" I murmured. "Look at me, Austin." I looked at her. "Why are you acting this way?" she asked softly.

"I can't tell you." I spoke. "Why not?" she asked. "You wouldn't understand!" I yelled.

"What wouldn't I understand?" she asked, pouting. "That you have feelings for me?! That your parents got divorced?!" she shouted.

She looked so cute with the tiny raindrops in her hair.

I went up to her, and pulled her into my face. I kissed her for the first time.

This time it was a real kiss, with fireworks and candy. "Austin, I don't know what to say." Ally stated. "Is it because you're drunk?" she sighed.

"I really, really, I mean, really like you, Austin." Ally blabbered. I don't even know what happened. "I believe the term you're looking for, is love." I slurred.

"No, I mean, you're drunk. You wanted me to kiss you because of lust. Not because you had true feelings for me." she blabbered.

I kissed her again. "Is that lust for you?" I asked her. "Possibly, pretty boy." she giggled.

"Freeze!" the policeman got out of the car. I was clueless, why would-oh. "Where's the drunken party?" I pointed to Lauren's house.

"You stay here, you two." the policeman spoke. He proceeded to the house and rang the doorbell. "Shhh. SHIT, IT'S THE COPS! WE'RE BUSTED." I heard someone in the house say.

"Good evening officer. Is there a problem?" Lauren said calmly. "I've been reported that there have been drinking in this house. You guys have to come with me, you're being pressed charges." the police officer said.

"I guess we could, or," Lauren kissed him. _Oh my god._ "You're fraternizing with the law, ma'am. Please come with me."

Lauren, Kathryn, Diana, Ally, me, and about twenty other guys and girls all got in trouble. I got grounded for five weeks, and Ally, grounded for five months.

I don't really care about being grounded or being busted, all I really care about is I ruined my reputation. I really like Ally, I do. But I have a reputation as bad boy to keep and I don't want Ally to get in the middle of it, or she might get hurt.

* * *

**I LOVE, LOVE AUSTIN'S TWO PERSONALITIES, DON'T YOU? Oh sorry, fangirl here.**

**A**

**U**

**S**

**L**

**L**

**Y**

**F**

**A**

**N**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**R**

**Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you next Sunday. xD**


	3. January 6

**Chapter Three**

_**"Shut the hell up, Dawson." I mumbled. "Why don't you make me? Oh, that's right. You don't have the guts." she scoffed. **_

_**"Dawson, I bet you don't have half the guts I do. So, prissy girl, go back home." I sighed. "What don't you understand when I say I need you?! Where's the nice, considerate Austin?" she asked.**_

_**"He's gone, he's dead." she laughed sarcastically. "You liar, somewhere in there is the real Austin. Austin, I need you. I will find the real Austin, you just wait and see." she cried. **_

_**She went inside, fully determined to find him.**_

_**I loved her.**_

* * *

Ally's POV:

It's been a week since Austin and I talked. It's also been a week since Austin and I, you know, kissed.

"Gneiss is a metamorphic rock (A/N: Or sedimentary?) found in magma (A/N: lava?)." I repeated to my science teacher.

"Good, good. Mr. Moon, kissing another one of your girlfriends, is it?" Mr. Walkman asked. "Well, you can meet me in detention." I rolled my eyes.

After class, I found Austin kissing his girlfriend at his locker. "Hey Dawson, want some of this?" Austin spoke loudly as the crowd gathered to see us.

"No, I don't want this," I shifted my eyes to his outfit. "I want you. What happened to you? I want to see the old Austin back." I could tell he was brought down.

"Austin is long gone. If you want him, too bad. I'm the new, 2.0 Austin."

To be honest, I hate the new Austin.

"Austin." I whispered. "Austin this, Austin that. I'm tired of Austin taking over my fucking life. Don't make me hurt you, Daw." Austin scoffed.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm too precious for you." I retorted. "Oh yeah? Try me, bitch." he justified. "Hit me, go on. Do it, your highness." I gave up. He pinned me against the lockers.

He slapped me in a rush.

But he forcefully kissed me. He bit my lip and his tongue entered my mouth as I gasped.

It all happened in two seconds.

"Austin Monica Moon, report to the front office. Austin Monica Moon. Thank you." the principal reported on the loudspeaker. Austin huffed, then went to the office.

I ran to the front office. I overheard their conversation. "... You're under arrest for illegal use of drugs and alcohol." he huffed. "See if I care." Austin crossed his arms.

"Wait, it's my fault." I stepped out. "Ms. Dawson, are you taking full responsibility for Mr. Moon's actions?" the principal asked.

"Yes. He may not care about me, but I still care about him." I gulped. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, please come with me." the police officer escorted Austin and I to her car. "Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"To the police station, little girl." excuse me, I'm not little! I'm petite... "I will ask you a few questions." the policewoman growled.

When we reached the police station, I was so afraid of my actions. I felt intimidating eyes stare at me as I passed the jail cell cubicles. "Frank, I'm going to take these two to the questioning room." she told one of her coworkers. "Okay. Well, see you later." the Caucasian young man drank his coffee.

I can't be in jail! I've heard what jail would be like, but I'm not a fan. I've read every book in the library, and I have a 4.0! How could I sink this low?!

"Where were you guys on the alleged day?" she asked. "Listen here lady, I ain't going back to juvie." Austin scoffed. "Austin!" I whisper-shouted and hit him. "Listen, Ms. Pansworth, we don't want any trouble." I squealed, looking at her name tag.

"Answer the question." she clenched her teeth. We remained silent, and she finally cracked. "Fine, you leave me no choice." she signaled Austin and I to a jail cell, to ourselves. I don't wanna be locked in a jail cell with Austin! He could brutally kiss me, or worse!

He sat down on the bed beside me. We sat in resilient silence for a while.

I paced around, and he just sat there, staring at the ground. "... I couldn't tell you... That I used drugs or drank... I feel so bad... I'm so damn stupid. Geez, I'm so sorry, Ally." I cringed when he said my name, still staring at the ground.

"I regret ever drinking or using drugs..." he sighed. I walked over there, and sat down next to Austin. "It's okay, Austin. It wasn't your fault." I spoke sincerely. He sighed again.

"Maybe it is my fault." he put his hands on his head. "It's no one's fault, really." I explained.

Austin's POV:

If only you knew how much my heart aches for her, you would understand how she means to me.

".. You can kiss me, if you want..." she hopelessly sighed, seeing how much I wanted her. "Finally." I spoke, she giggled. I put my hands around her, and I kissed her. I bit her lip, I entered my tongue. There were sounds of melodious lip-smacking for seven minutes.

I needed her, I crave for her, I loved her. I doubt she feels the same way.

"Austin," she breathlessly exclaimed. "We're going too fast."

_I'll say. _


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi, listen, I know this isn't a chapter. But I wanted to know who wanted to create a collab with me. If you're interested, PM me and we'll talk about it. NOTE**: I'VE NEVER CREATED A COLLAB, BUT I'LL TRY TO DO IT.**

**Also, I'm on hiatus mode because of my homework. But I'll still respond to your messages. I love you guys like family, you know that? Even though we don't even see each other, I want you to know I'll be there for you. Fairy Tail rules! Good night, people. Love ya!~**


End file.
